unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem: Grima's Awakening
''Written by DaRealLeon '' ''Note: This is a retelling of a video game called Fire Emblem: Awakening. I do not own the names of any of the characters, locations, etc. '' Premonition ~ Invisible Ties In an tower known as the Dragon's Table, A blue haired man wielding a one of a kind sword charges at a sorcerer, whose choice of weapon is a tome which summons powerful dark magic. The blue haired man attempt to strike, but the sorcerer's magic deflects his sword at every attempt. A slight ways away, a hooded man, who has a tome of his own, charges his left hand with thunder magic to attack the sorcerer. The sorcerer blasts dark magic at the blue haired man, but he rolls under the blast in the nick of time. the sorcerer vanishes. "Up there!" shouts the blue haired man to the hooded man, pointing at the ceiling, the hooded man looks upward. The sorcerer was levitating and blasted dark magic to the ground. The two just barely leap out of the impact, and the hooded man blasts a lightning bolt in the sorcerer's direction, but once again the sorcerer vanishes. The blue haired man looks around the room frantically, and suddenly darm magic is blasted and hits him repeatedly. The blue haired man is sent airborne and crashes into the wall. Struggling to get back up, and his sword disarmed from him, the sorcerer reappears, and creates a gigantic ball made out of dark magic. "DIE!" the sorcerer yells, and throws the magic ball at the blue haired man. Out of nowhere, the ball is reflected by the hooded man with his own magic, saving the blue haired man in the process. The blue haired man rises up. "this is it" he says, "Our final battle" the hooded man looks at him, somewhat solemn. "You are one of us," The blue haired man continues, "and no destiny can change that. Now, lets move and take down this dastard!" the two run at full speed towards the sorcerer, as he cackles at both of them. The blue haired man dashes towards him, and the hooded man pulls out his tome, ready to fight the sorcerer tome vs tome. "Struggle all you want!" the sorcerer says, readying his own tome, "You cannot unwrite what is already written!" The hooded man fires thunder from his hand, striking the sorcerer in the chest. The sorcerer realizes he underestimated his foes, and unleashes dark magic which surrounds the hooded man, attacking him. The blue haired man pulls out a different sword, this one made entirely out of silver, and strikes the sorcerer. The dark magic that engulfed the hooded man subsides. The sorcerer is now distracted as he unleashes that same dark magic at the blue haired man, engulfing him now. The hooded man seizes the opprutunity, and unleashes one final blow of thunder magic, sending the sorcerer airborne as he screams. The sorcerer lands flat on his face, as a purple aura surrounds him. This is a common thing to occur for a sorcerer as cruel as he is that falls in battle. The blue haired man looks cherfully at the hooded man, relieved. "This isnt over," The sorcerer yells as he charges up the last of his magic, "DAMN YOU BOTH!" and another ball of dark magic is unleashed at the both of them. The hooded man pushes the blue haired man out of the way and accepts the hit, knocking him to the ground. The sorcerer dissapears for good, engulfed in his own magic. The blue haired helps the hooded man up. "Are you alright?" he asks. The hooded man doesnt answer. "Thanks to you we defeated him" The blue haired man exclaimed happily, "We can finally rest, our problems are over". The hooded mans head begins to hurt uncontrollably. he grabs his head out of pain. "Whats wrong?" The blue haired man asks in concern, "can you hear me? Whats wrong with y-" he screams. The hooded man's lighting bolt struck the blue haired man in the lower right side of his chest. The hooded man looks at his own hand, emotionless, as static courses through it. The blue haired man breathes heavily "this is not your......fault" He tells the hooded man "promise me you will leave this place, swear it on your life!" The hooded man looks at him, with no emotion on his face, "Please" the blue haired man cries, "Go!" and falls to the ground, dead. The hooded man steps back, still looking at his fallen ally, as a familiar laugh echoes through his head.